A Surprise for My Girlfriend
by Kawaii Owenchan
Summary: 14 July is a special day for Taichi's girlfriend. It was her birthday. Taichi wanted to give her a surprise, but there was something that he must did at that time. How was Taichi's day then? Can he give his surprise to his girlfriend?


Hiyaaa~

It's my very first FanFic

And also a one-shoot story

I told this story for my b'day

Hehehe

Gomen minna

I late to post this Fic (I posted this 9 days after my b'day) hehehehe

**.**

**A Surprise for My Girlfriend**

**.**

**A Fic from Owenchan**

**Special for my b'day**

**.**

**Digimon**

**.**

**Genre: Romantic**

**.**

Taichi's P.O.V. all

Tuesday, 13rd of July, 11:50PM

"Ten minutes again, huh?"

It's that what can I say, at that time in the night. Agumon had been slept beside of me, but I couldn't sleep now. Then, I took my mobile phone and sent a text message to my girlfriend.

"happy b'day, honey .. wish you all the best and may your wish will come true and blessed by God. I love you hun muacchh…"

Yup,, tomorrow it's her birthday and I wanted to be a first person who send her a message.

Darling, darling…

My cellphone was ringging and I knew that's her reply.

"thank you darlingggg… thanks for the wishes too.. keep our love,, I love you muachhh."

"yeah,, that's all I can do now, I guess."

Then, I fell sleep. The next morning, I did a usually activities. I'm a college student now, and my girlfriend entered the same university as I, but she just entered the university a month ago, and I entered the university last year. Today is holiday for me and Matsuko, my girlfriend. After I had my breakfast, I went to Yamato's house to discuss about the Light Club Music because I was a assistan manager in that college's group and Yamato as a guitaris in that club too. When we finished discussing about it, Sora came and ask Yamato to acompaby her went to Campus and did some shopping to buy Matsuko's b'day present and give Matsuko surprise. I rejected immediately when they ask me to join them.

"Are you serious about this? Today is HER SPECIAL DAY, you know that!" said Sora.

"You haven't met her too, Taichi." said Yamato.

"hhmmm… I have to do something before I meet her. And I can meet her anytime." I said.

"Geezzz... you such a stupid Boyfriend. I want you to join us to give her a surprise to make her happy, you know! And that's is your answer.. Stupid Taichi.." said Sora

"Oh well,, maybe his job more important for him then his girlfriend's b'day.. Don't force him, let's go, Sora" Yamato pulled Sora and left his house, of course I left his house too.

It's just a moment after that and I got a call. It's from college teacher, and he want me to went to Campus now.

*sign* " I can't go to campus now, there is something I must do, but if I don't go to my campus I can't earn my poins for my college. Why my teacher college give me an assignment at this day off?" I think about that.

I decided to go to campus and finished my assignment quickly. I was glad that I made it on time, then I went to bakery shop to pick up my reserved cake. After that I got call from Hikari.

"Oniichan, do you know where's Miko's food. I can't find it anywhere."

"I'm sorry, I forget to buy it, yesterday she ate all of her food. I'll buy it now."

"Okay, thanks Oniichan. Hey, are you supposed to go to Matsuko's house now? It's her b'day right?"

"Oh yeah, I have already gone to her house, now she's with her other friends now. I want to buy Miko's food right now, see you later."

I lied to my sister. I can't went to Matsuko's house at that time. I went to supermarket and bought some cat food for Miko, our cat and I took it home with my cake that I just picked up.

It's already 2 PM now, and I must feed my cat. It's my turn now to feed her. Then I went to my car, but the fuel was empty.

"shit, why it happen at this time?" I grumbled at myself.

I wanted to go to florist shop to buy some flower to used this night. I went to buy a fuel for my own car, and I was glad I made it in time. Then I went to the florist, but it was closed, the owner went for a holiday, so I must search for another florist shop.

"wow, I trapped crowded street. How can this happen? Especially when in the special time and I haven't finished it."

I trapped for a long time, but I could got the flower. I bought some rose flower. It's already 3:50 PM now. I went home and took a bath. Before I took a bath, my computer broke down, so need to fixed it for awhile or I couldn't used it tomorrow. I had already spent much time and I needed to hurry up or I would get late for this special day. I went to my fafourite house in Angeles street and I didn't forget to bring my cake with me because I wouldn't go home until night. When I arrived at that house, the owner have been gone. Yeah, that's about my plan to made the owner of that house go. Before that day, I asked Mimi to ask her to go shopping, so I can prepare a thing for her. You know who I mean right? I met the servant and got excused to enter the house and the one of the owner house's room. I could see a trace of flour, egg, spagetthi, and other drink like coca-cola and fanta. I could suggest it was made a while ago. When I was walking to the sweet room, I got text message from Mimi.

"Where are you now? We have already pour her and she was with me in mall after she took a bath."

"I was in her room. Now I can prepare something. Thanks for helped me." That's what I wrote and sent that message to Mimi.

I knew Mimi can ask her to go with her and her other friends. Sometimes Mimi asked her to go shopping, that's why I asked Mimi to asked her to go shopping with Matsuko. It was not a log time I was in her bedroom. After I finished with Matsuko's bedroom, I went to café to wait until the right time. I wait until it's dinner time and I ordered a hot milk while I was waiting. It's already 6PM now, so I must went to the France restaurant. While I arrived I saw two familiar cars. The one belongs to my family and the other was Matsuko's family's car. My family and I was invited by Matsuko to had dinner with her mother. My family and I often had dinner together, and I ever had dinner with her family and same with her, she often had dinner with my family too. I waited in my car and asked Hikari to ask the singer to sing a "Happy Birthday" song. I entered the restaurant when the singer began to sing and of course, I had already put the candle on the cake that I bought turnend it on and sing "Happy Birthday" song too and I walked approach to Matsuko in the table and said

"You're looks ugly when bad mood, Hunny. hehehehe"

"Hey,, it's that all your plan to made me bad mood before my dinner? Hihihi" she said with her cute smile. That's the face which I like.

"Hey, blow your candle now"

Then Matsuko make a wish and blew her candle. She's cute when she blew her candle with her smile. I love her cute face.

"Happy b'day, Hunny" I said that then I put the cake in the table and I gave her a bucket of rose flower.

"Thank you, Darling"

"I have a present for you" then I wear a necklace to her.

Then Matsuko's mother asked me to have dinner with them after that, Matsuko cut her cakeand give the first cake to her mother and the second one for me.

"Orange opera cake, I like it" that's she said when she gave the cake for me.

I bought her orange opera cake when first time I dated with her, Matsuko and I still remember the time we dated together with Orange Opera cake and that's our fafourite experience and Orang Opera cake became our fafourite cake. After I had dinner with Matsuko's and my family, I took Matsuko to see a fountain in a middle of town then I took Matsuko home. I waited until she entered her room and after she entered the room she shouted from her house balcony

"Thank you, Darling…. It's my best day ever.. I love you 3"

"Glad to you like it, Hunny"

Then I waved my hand to her and said goodbye then went home, with a happy feeling. Seeing her smiling face made me feel happy

She really liked my other surprise that I made this afternoon. I scatter a rose flower to the her room and create a word "Happy Birthday Hunny" from a rose petals to her bed. I made her bedroom until it fulled with my flower décor. Yup, I made a decorate to her bedroom from the roses that I bought and also I added a rose parfume to her bedroom too.

It was my fafourite day although I got some bad moment at the morning, but I glad it became my fafourite day and for Matsuko too. She gave me her cute smile in that day. I love her and also her cute smile.

I love you Hunny.

Owen :How about that? Is this a nice Fic? Hehehehe

Gomen if I made some mistake or if it's not a nice story.

Matsuko: "hey, Owen you tell about my experience, huh!"

Owen: "hhmm,, why? I just told your romance story."

Taichi: "I love that experience. Hey, Owen. How did you know about my experience?

Owen: "hahahaha.. I know everything about Matsuko."

Matsuko: "don't tell me you had spied on me."

Owen: "heyy, I didn't spy on you, I just have a magic power.. huahahahaha.."

Taichi: "heyy,, how about the readers Owen? Have you forget them?

Owen: "oopssy,, hehehe… that's about my first Fic, anyway…"

Taichi and Matsuko: "review please.."

Matsuko: "the first ten who review this will get a cake… chemo chemoo~"

Owen: "hey, that's my line!"

Taichi: "that's okay for you if we represent you.. hahahaha"

Owen: "I don't asked you to do that. Anyway click the review button please"


End file.
